


Помощь в учёбе

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [23]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: — Ты как будто сознательно меня мучаешь, — жалуется Кейт.





	Помощь в учёбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Study Buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523406) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



— Эй, — говорит Америка, толкая коленку Кейт, — продолжай заниматься, Принцесса. Ты сама сказала мне следить, чтобы ты не отвлекалась.  
  
— Но ты не говорила, что в этот момент будешь в своей  _форме_ , — ворчит Кейт, пытаясь смотреть в учебник.  
  
Америка выглядит как девушка, которая пачками ела бы чирлидерш на завтрак, а не как девушка, которая сама является чирлидершей. В старшей школе Кейт дружила с Кэсси, которая весь последний год была капитаном команды, так что она точно знает, сколько тяжёлой работы вкладывается в чирлидинг, даже когда не смотрит, как по выходным Америка тренируется делать сальто, пока все остальные бездельничают и раскручивают Билли на травку.  
  
Но теперь неделя экзаменов, и Кейт отчаянно пытается впихнуть в себя кучу информации, которая через пять минут опять вылетает из головы. Просто несправедливо, что Америка — между прочим, очень умная, даже несмотря на свою спортивную стипендию — сидит рядом в своей спортивной форме, включая коротенькую расклешенную юбочку, а Кейт ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
— Ты как будто сознательно меня мучаешь, — жалуется Кейт, переворачивая страницу. Её пальцы испачканы жёлтым маркером, а ещё она уже выпила столько кофе, что в голове начинает гудеть, если поворачивать ею слишком резко.  
  
— Может быть, — медленно говорит Америка, — я поощряю тебя заработать небольшой перерыв в учёбе.  
  
Кейт резко поднимает голову.  
  
— Перерыв?  
  
Америка ангельски улыбается.  
  
— Тебе разве не интересно, что я надела  _под_  форму? А теперь заканчивай эту главу.  
  
Кейт тут же приступает к работе.


End file.
